Next In Line
by Rogue Vader
Summary: JATE. AU. A story of how Jack and Kate might have met had things been different.


**Disclaimer:** I do not, and will likely never, own Lost.

**A/N: **This is an AU fic. Kate's upbringing has been dramatically different – though I don't really go into that – and her life has taken an alternate path than the one it had to take to make her journey to Australia happen. This isn't so much a romance as a 'what if' fic about how Jack and Kate might have met if things were different. This is _kinda_ fluffy, not my usual fare, so if it sounds off you know why. As usual I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors I've missed.

**Next In Line**

He gets in line behind a woman in a tank-top and shorts, ten people back from the counter. It's eleven-thirty and he has an hour before he has to meet his old professor for lunch and he figures here is just a good a place as any to waste time. The day's newspaper is tucked firmly beneath his arm and he's certain he can while away forty-five minutes doing The New York Times crossword puzzle.

His eyes scan the coffee shop and seats are scarce but he figures he can always head to campus early and find a bench to sit on if it comes to it. He hasn't sat outside to do anything in a long time and even if it isn't a perfect day it still might be good for him. Too much time indoors isn't healthy.

"Excuse me." The woman in the tank-top pokes the shoulder of the man in front of her.

The man turns around and Jack realizes he's nothing but a kid, probably a student at Columbia and in obvious need of caffeine. When his eyes fall on the woman in the tank-top the sleepy look disappears from his eyes and his face breaks into a charming smile.

"Yes?"

The woman gestures apologetically toward the counter and even though Jack can't see her face he can hear the smile in her voice. "Hi. I'm sorry, but I've never really been here before and I was wondering if you could recommend something."

"You've never been to Starbucks?" The kid looks embarrassed as soon as the words leave his mouth and Jack feels a pang of sympathy for the guy. He starts to say something else, maybe apologize, but ends up just running a hand through his already disheveled blond hair and looking self-conscious.

"I know, I'm probably the only person on earth who hasn't been here." The woman laughs and shakes her head and though Jack's not positive, he thinks she's flirting.

Quick to make amends, the kid disagrees. "No, no, I'm sure you're not. I just started coming here a few months ago because a friend recommended it."

"Well, it must be good if you've come back for more."

The smile is back and this time even bigger than before and Jack sighs. "Starbucks is great. I can't function without caffeine so this place is pretty much a life-saver for me."

"So then are you going to take pity on me or do I have to do this by myself?"

By now Jack is certain she's flirting and he's pretty sure the college student knows it, too. But he's also certain that her target has lost the thread of conversation because the smile leaves his face and for a moment he stares at her blankly. When he recovers it's like a light bulb comes on inside his head.

"Oh, uh...to be honest I'm not that big of an expert on the fancy stuff. I just get the standard, you know." He's clearly apologetic and Jack can almost hear him mentally berating himself for not branching out and trying more exotic drinks.

"Well, that's okay. I suppose I can ask..."

"Caramel macchiato." Jack surprises the three of them by stepping into the conversation.

"Sorry?" The woman turns and for a moment Jack thinks she's going to be irritated but there's only polite curiosity in her eyes.

"Caramel macchiato," he repeats, looking from her to the young man behind her. "I'd recommend you try that."

"Oh, thank you. I'll definitely give it a try." She smiles and her smile is so wide and friendly that Jack finds himself smiling back before he can stop himself. Then her smile turns into a nod and her back is to him again.

Jack is oddly disappointed when she turns away and tells himself that it's only because he's in a city that hasn't been his home for years and he's feeling the isolation of being alone in a city he no longer knows. But when he hears her order the caramel macchiato he smiles to himself and brushes all other thoughts away.

Minutes later his own drink is in his hand and he sees an open table by the window so he decides to stay inside after all. He's careful to keep his eyes away from the young woman as she takes the first sips of her drink while standing next to the kid with blond hair. When he finally takes a seat and spreads out his paper it's with his back to them.

"You've got excellent taste."

Jack's got twenty-three words written in the crossword puzzle when he hears her voice. Startled, he looks up and sees the young woman in the tank-top standing at the opposite side of the table. She's got a grin on her face and she doesn't wait for an invitation before she sits down, setting her drink between them.

Unsure what to do, Jack puts his pen down and leans back in his chair. Her re-appearance is so surprising he doesn't know what to say, much less what she could want. But it's clear she's not going to leave and he fights the urge to look over his shoulder to see if her new friend is still around. He manages to fight it off and reminds himself that it's none of his business and doesn't matter either way.

"I'm glad you like it," he finally manages. "I don't usually recommend things to others."

"Well, now you know." She rests her forearms on the table and leans forward. Her gaze is teasing and he doesn't know how to take that so he asks the question that's been running through his mind for the last half hour.

"So, have you really never been here or were you just using that as an excuse?"

Surprise widens her eyes before she drops her gaze and laughs like she's been caught. Jack laughs with her, though he does it quietly. When she looks up at him again amusement dances in her eyes and he feels unexpectedly pleased though it amazes him that she can be so open with a stranger, a man whose entire catalog of conversation with her consists of less than five minutes. Or perhaps, he admits, the person he's really surprised with his himself.

"Was I obvious?"

"No." Jack shakes his head and toys with the edge of his paper. "I was just curious."

She lifts her shoulders in a shrug and looks out the window at the passersby. "I've seen him around campus and I've always wanted to talk with him...At least I can say I tried, right?"

"Do you go to Columbia?"

"Of course." She pulls her gaze away from the window and smiles at him. "But I graduate in two months."

Jack knows he's disproportionately happy about this suddenly connection but he doesn't care. "I'm a graduate of Columbia," he admits. "I'm actually in town to have lunch with an old professor."

"That explains the good taste," she says, dipping her head toward her drink. "But if you're in from out of town then where's home?"

He hesitates, reluctant to reveal he lives so far away. "Los Angeles."

"Wow, California. That is a bit of a trip."

He thinks she sounds disappointed but he doesn't know if that's the truth or wishful thinking. And the knowledge that it might be wishful thinking sets off warning bells inside his head. She's a college kid he tells himself, and he's a doctor a thousand miles away from home and likely nothing in her eyes but a friendly stranger with good taste in coffee. To think otherwise is ridiculous.

"What about you? Where are you from?" He asks when he realizes he's stared at her in silence for far longer than he should.

"I'm from Iowa. Definitely not as far away as California."

Jack nods and is about to say something about the Hawkeyes when he catches a glimpse of his watch. It's twenty after twelve and he's going to be late. For the split second it takes for him to look from his watch to the face of the young woman across from him he actually toys with the idea of asking to meet up with her after lunch, or maybe later for some drinks at a local restaurant. But then he reminds himself that he's only just met this woman, this college student, and that she'd probably laugh in his face at the very suggestion. So instead he smiles politely.

"I'm sorry but I have to get going."

"Oh," she rocks back in her chair. "I didn't mean to keep you."

"No, I didn't mean it like that," he assures her, hoping she believes him. "It's just that I have to go. But it was nice to meet you..." Jack trails off when he realizes he doesn't know her name.

"Kate." She holds out her hand to him like it's a formal interview. He hesitates just a moment before he takes her small hand in his own and stares into the expectant look on her face.

"I'm Jack. Jack Shephard." It seemed imperative that he add his last name and now he wants to know hers though he doesn't understand what difference it could possibly make. So he doesn't ask and instead lets go of her hand and gets to his feet.

"It was nice meeting you, too, Jack. If I'm ever in Los Angeles I'll look you up."

He pauses in the act of gathering up his paper and smiles. "If you're ever in Los Angeles I'll take you out for coffee."

"I'll hold you to that."

His smile broadens into a grin then he wishes her a reluctant goodbye. He tries not to look back but at the doors to the street he gives in and looks back at her one last time. She turns to look at him at just that moment but instead of being embarrassed he raises a hand in farewell and watches her do the same just as the door closes.


End file.
